fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension Collision
Dimension Collision is a Nintendo crossover fan game by Shroobz Inc.. It's a 3D platformer with a few minor RPG elements. Plot The game starts off with Mario arriving at the Mushroom Castle and seeing Bowser attacking it. He goes on an easy fight to stop him, but before he can give him a final hit, he and the whole castle disappears. Mario is confused, staring at the giant black hole in front of him, where the castle used to be. In Hyrule, Link is about to enter the Hyrule Castle. He proceeds on doing so, and as soon as he steps onto the castle, he turns out to be in a totally different place. He and the whole castle isn't in Hyrule anymore. It's in the Mushroom Kingdom, exactly where the Mushroom Castle used to be. Link looks back, and seeing Mario he thinks he has something to do with this sudden environment change, and starts fighting him. When Link is almost defeating Mario, they both disappear, together with the floor below them. In Dreamland, Kirby wakes up and starts wondering around. Eventually, he finds Mario and Link fighting and wanting to stop the fight of those two strangers, he inhales them both and spits them out in a wall, leaving them in the ground, unconcious. The screen fades in black, and after one second, Link and Mario starts waking up. Looking at eachother and at Kirby they decide not to fight, as it is obvious something is wrong, and it isn't because of any of them. The three decides to form a team, and leave to go into the Green Greens. After reaching the end of Green Greens, they discover they aren't in Dreamland anymore. They are in Zebes, right in front of Samus Aran. Kirby, friendly as ever, goes happily greet that armored person, leading him to being shot by her. The game then goes back to where it all started, Mushroom Kingdom, and to Mario's House. Luigi is worried about Mario, and leaves to see if he is okay. After going through a jungle and reaching the castle area, he is surprised by the new castle there. He goes to the front door, which is opened by Princess Zelda herself, who's also surprised by seeing Luigi and Mushroom Kingdom. He asks her something in gibberish, and she answers no by shaking her head. Gameplay Multiple Nintendo characters are playable in this game. In the beggining of the game, different characters are playable in different times, but later on, they can be switched at any point of the game. Different from most 3D Zelda games, Link can jump. This also the first game that Kirby can walk freely around the 3D environment, in all the 3D games of the Kirby series, like Kirby 64, he could only go forward and backwards in a pathway. Playable Characters The following are confirmed playable characters: *Mario *Link *Kirby *Samus *Luigi *Zelda Trivia *This game's creation was Shroobario's 1000th edit.